


Después del toque de queda

by edelau



Series: En pie de guerra [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: dracosoftie, M/M, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Draco pilla a Harry afuera, después del toque de queda.





	Después del toque de queda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420344) by dracosoftie. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/613797/FanFiker-FanFinal) y [Indirectamente Kogan](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6318874/Indirectamente-Kogan) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Era conocimiento común que Harry Potter podía ser encontrado vagando solo por los pasillos y terrenos de Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche. Sus pesadillas legendarias no habían acabado con la caída de Voldemort, y a pesar de que eran menos frecuentes, lo sacaban de la cama con demasiada asiduidad.

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó el rostro de Draco Malfoy mientras dirigía sus pasos bajo la luz de la luna hacia uno de los lados del castillo. El gryffindor estaba sentado en el muro bajo de piedra, mirando hacia abajo, a los terrenos. Una nube de vaho se arremolinaba frente a él, ante el aire frío del avanzado octubre. Un hechizo susurrado escondió sus pasos y se arrastró hacia delante, contento de pillar al eminente héroe fuera y solo, después del toque de queda.

Aparentemente, Harry se había perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando sin ver, la hierba helada varios pisos más abajo. Draco lanzó una mirada furtiva alrededor, satisfecho al notar que estaban bien escondidos en el patio, gracias a las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de Ravenclaw con vistas al hueco de piedra. Era tarde; ninguna luz escapaba a través de los gruesos revestimientos de color azul y bronce. Sonrió y envió un silencioso hechizo de bloqueo a la puerta por la que había entrado, asegurándose de que no serían interrumpidos.

―Potter.

Draco infundió a la palabra el mayor veneno que pudo, y se complació de ver a Harry sobresaltarse de sorpresa y darse la vuelta, visiblemente tenso al ver a su rival.

―Malfoy ―contestó rotundamente.

La insignia de prefecto del rubio brillaba debidamente contra su túnica negra de Slytherin. Y la golpeó con un fino dedo pálido, el sonido resonando en el tranquilo patio. Harry sacudió la varita, al parecer, convocando sus lentes de entre las sombra. Y recogió sus piernas para pasarlas sobre el muro y encarar por completo al otro.

―¿Fuera después del toque de queda, Potter? Tsk, tsk ―ronroneó peligrosamente. El otro se tensó aún más, a la espera de ver lo que el prefecto de Slytherin iba a hacer―. Te crees por encima de las reglas, ¿verdad, Chico Dorado? ―se burló; los ojos de Harry se estrecharon―. Creo que disfrutaré esto.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando Draco golpeó su varita contra la palma de la mano mientras pensaba.

―¿Detención? Hmm. No. Demasiado fácil para que El Elegido se la salte. ¿Puntos, tal vez?

El moreno empezó a ponerse en pie.

―Solo quítame los puntos y vete, Malfoy.

―Vaya, vaya, Potter. ¿Tienes que ir a algún sitio? ¿Con prisas para una cita secreta?

La boca de Harry se tensó y levantó la varita de forma amenazante.

―¿Amenazando a un prefecto, Potter? ―comentó, sonriendo despreocupado; sabía que el Chico Dorado no lo atacaría. Lo tenía acorralado y pensaba tomar ventaja de ello.

La varita de Harry vaciló y luego descendió lentamente.

―Solo réstame los jodidos puntos y déjame ir, Malfoy ―le gruñó, rechinando los dientes.

―¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante, Potter? ―cuestionó, su sonrisa marca registrada, firmemente en su lugar―. Vamos a negociar. Vamos a empezar, digamos, con doscientos cincuenta puntos.

Harry se escandalizó, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo con furia.

―¿Por ser pillado fuera, después del toque de queda? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

―Siéntete libre para negociar, Potter. Soy un hombre muy razonable, después de todo.

―¿Razonable? ―exclamó con su voz elevándose―; ¿razonable? ¿Doscientos cincuenta puntos es razonable?

Draco alisó su elegante capa verde con una mirada de aburrimiento.

―Eso es negociable. Sigue haciéndome perder el tiempo y seguiré quitándote puntos.

―Adelante. McGonagall lo revertirá por la mañana.

―Perfecto. Entonces, vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil. Que sean trescientos puntos.

―¡Hijo de puta! No puedes quitarme trescientos puntos. Solo estamos en octubre; Gryffindor no tiene ni siquiera trescientos puntos todavía.

Draco rió.

―Qué pena. Supongo que averiguaremos qué pasa cuando una casa entra en números rojos, mañana en el desayuno, ¿no, Potter?

Harry cerró los ojos y rogó por paciencia. Era obvio que iba a tener que jugar con el slytherin vengativo o arriesgarse a la ira de todos los gryffindors por la mañana.

―Está bien ―dijo con frialdad―. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El rubio arqueó una ceja, desafiante.

―Es tu negociación, Potter. Tú me dices lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperar esos valiosos puntos.

El moreno cerró los ojos; resopló con un suspiro que el otro vio cómo se cristalizaba en una nube blanquecina y luego se disipaba.

―No te hechizaré por una semana.

―Oh, eso no será suficiente, Potter. Eso no vale trescientos puntos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué quería el slytherin.

―Te daré cincuenta galeones.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―Ahora me siento insultado, Potter. Soy asquerosamente rico, ¿recuerdas? No necesito tu dinero. No, quiero algo mejor; algo que el dinero no puede comprar.

Los pensamientos de Harry se aceleraron. Malfoy tenía razón. Ambos tenían bóvedas llenas de galeones; cualquiera de los dos podía comprar con facilidad lo que quisiera o necesitara. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía darle al slytherin?

―No tengo toda la noche, Potter. ¿Debo quitarte los puntos, pues? ¿Qué pasó con todo ese alarde de valentía gryffindor? ―expresó con un tono condescendiente que tensó la columna vertebral del moreno. Vio que la boca de Draco se torció en una mueca sugestiva y lentamente alzó la varita, apoyándola en su entrepierna.

Los ojos del moreno viajaron frenéticamente por el patio de piedra. Su mirada se posó en las ventanas, aún cubiertas, un piso más arriba. ¿Había alguien despierto en Ravenclaw? Draco no podía sugerir en serio que tuviera sexo con él para no perder puntos, ¿verdad? ¿Justo aquí, a la vista de todos?

El rubio sonrió, malicioso, y se relamió los labios.

―¿Asustado, Potter? No me digas que eres “inocente”. ¿La arpía pelirroja no te ha llevado aún por el mal camino?

Harry se enfurruñó ante la risa divertida del otro.

―Oh, esto es demasiado bueno. Harry Potter, el chico que vivió para ser virgen. Apuesto a que nunca te han hecho una mamada, ¿verdad, Potter?

El moreno se negó a contestar al rubio que todavía reía.

―Pobre e inocente Potter. La casa de Gryffindor va a ser un lugar difícil para ti, después de que todos se enteren del tema de los puntos.

Harry se armó de paciencia, reuniendo todo el valor gryffindor que tenía. Estaba a punto de hacerle un trabajito a Draco Malfoy, a la vista de los dormitorios de Ravenclaw. No había otra opción; no podía perder todos esos puntos.

―¿Una mamada por los trescientos puntos?

Draco paró de carcajearse y lo miró apreciativamente.

―No, creo que no, Potter. Empecemos las negociaciones, ¿te parece? Una mamada, y tiene que ser una muy buena; eso sí, valdrá, por ejemplo, cincuenta puntos.

La mandíbula de Harry se distendió. Sería estúpido, si iba a tomar la polla del slytherin en su boca a plena vista de cualquiera que deambulara por ahí, y aún le faltarían doscientos cincuenta puntos por recuperar.

―¿Y qué me haría ganar el resto? ―inquirió, odiando tener que preguntarlo; estaba bastante seguro de la respuesta.

Draco le dio una mirada calculadora.

―Un polvo, creo. Sí, eso suena bastante bien. Empezaremos con una mamada para recuperar esos cincuenta puntos, y si tu coraje se mantiene, podemos continuar con la cogida de doscientos cincuenta puntos. Creo que disfrutaré bastante teniendo mi polla en el culo del héroe del mundo mágico.

―¿Qué? ¿Aquí en el patio? ―demandó, incrédulo. La noche había tomado un giro inesperado. Casi esperaba despertar a salvo en su cama y encontrar que todo había sido un sueño mortificante.

Draco miró alrededor. Podía ver la silueta ligeramente helada del horizonte, varios pisos por debajo de ellos, más allá del muro donde había estado sentado el moreno. No había nada más en el patio que unos pocos bancos de piedra. Sería frío, incómodo y bastante arriesgado. Draco pensaba que sonaba perfecto. Su polla, ya algo endurecida desde que notó la presencia de Harry, sentado solo sobre la pared, estaba de repente tan dura como una piedra.

―Sí.

Harry se sofocó ante esa respuesta. Cualquiera podría verlos desde la ventana; Filch o un profesor, podría pasar en cualquier momento. Debería haberse sentido completamente asqueado, pero en cambio, sintió su polla despertar; la idea de ser atrapados lo ponía incluso más duro.

Redujo la distancia entre ambos con varios pasos poco firmes. Unos ojos grises y sorprendidos se encontraron con los suyos, abriéndose de la sorpresa cuando sus manos se metieron bajo los pliegues de la capa del slytherin, buscando a tientas el cinturón. Draco claramente no había imaginado que lo haría, lo que reforzó la decisión del gryffindor.

La respiración del moreno se aceleró mientras llevaba a cabo la rápida faena de desabrocharle el pantalón. Acercó una mano tentativa y acarició suavemente la erección del rubio, a través de los bóxers de seda, dándose cuenta, un poco sorprendido, de que el slytherin los llevaba rojo gryffindor. La respiración de Draco se entrecortó cuando la mano del otro se deslizó por la dolorosa y dura longitud; la sensación de la cálida palma disipando el ataque del aire frío nocturno contra su miembro atrapado en seda.

Ignoró la frialdad de la piedra cuando se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, frente a Draco, y aspiró el olor almizclado de la excitación. El preseminal ya estaba oscureciendo la tela carmesí que le retenía el glande y Harry sacó rápido la lengua para beberlo. Draco gruñó y alzó las manos, posándolas en el pelo oscuro del otro; al gryffindor pareció no importarle, mientras envolvía la polla a través de la ahora húmeda seda. Harry tiró lo suficiente para aflojar la cinturilla de las caderas del rubio, liberando con suavidad la polla goteante de los confines de seda. Sin pausa, se inclinó hacia delante y la envolvió con la humedad cálida de su boca. Movió la lengua por toda la longitud, esbelta extensión, girando la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Levantó una mano para apretar y acariciarle suavemente las bolas, moviéndose para sujetar la cadera del slytherin con la otra mano, frenando su balanceo.

Draco hizo un ruido ahogado cuando el otro engulló el máximo que pudo; sus mejillas se ahuecaban mientras chupaba. Ver la intensidad con la que Harry lo devoraba, fue demasiado; estaba a punto de venirse. Y se alejó de él, jadeando por el esfuerzo de retener su liberación.

Los ojos cansados de Harry buscaron los de Draco, confundido.

―Te has ganado los cincuenta puntos, Potter ―dijo con la voz temblorosa―. ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para terminar el trabajo?

Harry se relamió los labios, saboreando el regusto ligeramente amargo del preseminal que había dejado en su lengua y asintió.

La lujuria quemó a través de Draco cuando el moreno consintió, pero quería asegurarse de que el otro supiera lo que estaba aceptando.

―Voy a follarte, Potter. Dime que lo haga.

Harry tragó audiblemente. Que Merlín lo ayudara; ¿alguna vez lo deseó?, ¿quería que Draco Malfoy lo follara en el patio de Ravenclaw, a la vista de todo el que vagara por allí, pasara lo que pasara?

―Qui-quiero que me folles ―gimoteó, mirándolo a los ojos. La polla le dolía por la necesidad―. Fóllame, Malfoy.

Draco no necesitó un mayor estímulo. Se quitó la capa y la transfiguró en una gruesa manta, que extendió sobre la fría piedra. Sus manos se dirigieron a la corbata verde y plata, desatándola para poder quitársela.

―Desnúdate, Potter.

Harry se quitó las bambas y empezó a desabrocharse los vaqueros desteñidos que se había puesto al azar, un par de horas antes, cuando abandonó la habitación, incapaz de dormir. Draco terminó de arrancarse su propia camisa y se dispuso a quitarle el jersey al moreno. Mientras las manos de Harry estaban atrapadas por encima de su cabeza con la tela gruesa, se agachó y tomó un pezón marrón y pequeño en su boca, mordiéndolo suavemente y luego rodeándolo con la lengua. Harry gruñó, y ese sonido fue directo a la polla de Draco, que saltó dolorosamente. El moreno luchó por liberar sus manos, y lo consiguió sacándose el jersey de lana por la cabeza, llevándose las gafas con él.

―Merlín, Potter. Te ves tan caliente sin esas jodidas gafas ―jadeó Draco antes de inclinarse y reclamarle la boca con un beso brutal.

Harry gimió cuando la lengua del rubio forzó la entrada en su boca de manera ruda. Lo sorbió con suavidad antes de romper el beso, para terminar de quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se arqueó contra Draco, desesperado por crear fricción a su olvidada polla. Draco, con gusto, se restregó contra el otro, mientras le buscaba de nuevo la boca.

Esta vez fue el rubio el que rompió el beso, dejando a ambos jadeando. Se movió para besarle y morderle el cuello y la clavícula, mordisqueando con sus dientes afilados y luego chupando la piel morena para aliviarla. Dejó un rastro de marcas a través del torso del moreno antes de bordear la ingle del gryffindor y succionarle la cara interna del muslo. Harry soltó un gemido de insatisfacción, inclinando sus caderas, tratando de atraer la atención hacia su goteante miembro.

Draco cogió su varita, murmurando hechizos que extenderían y lubricarían a Harry. El hombre moreno se retorció ante la sensación, pero no se quejó. Sonriendo, el rubio repitió el hechizo lubricante en sus propios dedos y polla. Harry se tensó cuando sintió un dedo contra su entrada. Draco le rodeó tentativamente el ano con la yema del dedo índice, mientras descendía su boca al miembro espasmódico. Trazó una amplia línea con la lengua por la polla de Harry, tomando la cabeza en la humedad cálida de su boca, al mismo tiempo que le introducía el dedo en el culo. El moreno se arqueó sobre la manta ante la sensación de ser violado y envuelto al mismo tiempo, sollozando incoherencias mientras Draco empezaba a chupársela con habilidad y le follaba el culo con el dedo. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y Harry gritó cuando el otro torció sus dedos y los frotó contra su próstata, enviando una oleada de intenso placer a través de él.

―Por favor, ahora ―le rogó al slytherin.

―¿Suplicando tan pronto, Potter? ―formuló, retirándose y sonriendo; torciendo los dedos en el culo del otro.

―Oh, mierda ―se quejó el moreno―. Joder, Malfoy. Por favor.

Sonriendo, Draco retiró sus dedos y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del otro. Casi se vino ante la vista de Harry frotándose lascivamente contra él, empujándose contra su polla con afán de ser follado. Draco adentró con facilidad el glande a través de los anillos musculares, lentamente, para permitir que el moreno se acostumbrara.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el leve escozor, pero continuó empujándose contra el rubio, desesperado por tener al slytherin totalmente asentado en su interior. Draco apretó los dientes para evitar gritar cuando se enterró profundamente hasta las bolas en el gryffindor, luchando de nuevo para evitar su orgasmo cuando su polla fue envuelta en la presión cálida casi insoportable.

―Merlín, Potter ―farfulló. Se echó hacia atrás, casi saliéndose por completo, antes de reconducir las caderas hacia delante y golpear de nuevo el culo de Harry. El moreno gritó y levantó sus caderas para encontrarse con los impulsos frenéticos de Draco―. Tócate, Potter ―ordenó el rubio. La mano de Harry empuñó su pene, acariciándola al tiempo de las embestidas del otro.

―Ya casi ―jadeó, acelerando sus movimientos y aumentando la presión en su polla, desesperado por venirse. Draco lo embistió de nuevo y le chupó la oreja.

―Vente para mí, Potter ―susurró.

Harry se vino fuertemente, su culo apretando alrededor de la polla de Draco, provocando su liberación también. Ambos colapsaron sobre la manta, cubiertos de sudor y semen. El rubio suspiró y se salió con suavidad, besando al otro a modo de disculpa cuando hizo una mueca. Se recostaron hombro con hombro durante unos minutos, mientras su piel se enfriaba con el aire helado de la noche, silencioso excepto por las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos.

―¿Sería mucho para ti seguir provocándome dentro del castillo? Por si no lo has notado, aquí fuera hace un frío de cojones ―mencionó con petulancia, alzándose sobre un codo para mirarlo.

Harry se rió y le arrebató la varita de la manta, formulando hechizos de limpieza sobre ambos antes de sentarse para agarrar sus ropas.

―No soy yo el que decidió que teníamos que follar fuera, en pleno octubre, Draco ―expresó, pasándole al rubio una pila de ropa, alzando una ceja ante los rojos calzoncillos―. Trescientos puntos, ya lo creo.

Draco recuperó su varita, transfigurando de nuevo el uniforme slytherin en un par de pantalones negros y en un jersey gris de cachemira. Alzó a Harry de la manta y ambos se vistieron en silencio antes de poner fin al hechizo y convertirla en una túnica negra de profesor.

―¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ―consultó el rubio al moreno, quien estaba en cuclillas, atándose las bambas.

―Nah. Solo tenía ganas de vagar un poco. Y, por supuesto, esperaba que me encontraras, profesor Malfoy.

Draco sonrió.

―¿Por qué, profesor Potter? Me sorprendes.

Harry agarró la brillante chapa de prefecto y sus gafas desechadas del suelo, enderezándose.

―No serás el único sorprendido si cualquiera de los Ravenclaw estuvo mirando por la ventana ―aseguró con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio sonrió y se echó a reír, tomando un objeto del tamaño de un encendedor de su bolsillo.

―La última innovación de Sortilegios Weasley ―explicó―. Prometí a George que probaría el prototipo. Es un hechizo desilusionador que afecta un área de aproximadamente un cuarto de un campo de quidditch. Cualquier Ravenclaw con insomnio que mirara por la ventana habría visto solo el patio vacío.

Harry suspiró de alivio. Había sido tremendamente excitante, pero sabía que tanto él como Draco podrían perder sus trabajos si alguien los hubiera visto. Realmente le gustaba enseñar, y sabía que a Draco también, aunque el jefe de la casa de Slytherin jamás lo admitiría. Harry sonrió al pensar en cuán mortificados se verían sus gryffindors si supieran que su propio jefe de casa estuvo cerca de perder trescientos puntos para ellos.

―Dudo que George fuera tan amigable si supiera que llamaste a su hermana arpía pelirroja ―opinó severamente.

―Es una expresión de cariño. A Ginny le encanta ―aseguró con la cara seria. Harry sacudió la cabeza. En realidad no le sorprendería si la llamara así en la cara; era el tipo de cosa que ella encontraría divertido. Sus intentos fallidos para seducirlo después de la guerra eran ahora una tradición Weasley, algo con lo que bromear en la mayoría de las reuniones familiares.

―¿Echas en falta algo, profesor Malfoy? ―cuestionó, gesticulando con la insignia de prefecto.

―De hecho, sí, profesor Potter. Había olvidado qué bien te sientan los lentes ―comentó Draco, arqueando una ceja hacia las gafas―. Sin embargo, te prefiero sin ellos.

Harry finalizó el hechizo en ambos objetos y le tendió uno a Draco.

―Oh, Potter, qué romántico ―bromeó el rubio mientras Harry extendía la mano, expectante―. ¿Supongo que esperas que también repita los votos?

―Una vez cada tres años no te hará daño, ¿verdad? ―inquirió con una sonrisa.

Draco deslizó el anillo de oro en el dedo anular del moreno con una sonrisa indulgente.

―Harry. Mi corazón, mi alma, mi marido ―susurró.

El moreno deslizó la pareja del anillo en el mismo dedo de Draco.

―Por siempre ―respondió.

Fin


End file.
